Book one : Songs of the Fallen
by 11cleyva
Summary: Follow the young Nocan through a story of pain and error. He must right the wrongs that he has made upon his family. Like Thor, only with Nocan
1. Chapter 1

"Come, Nocan! We are nearly there." A small framed boy no more than 17, made his way through the flowering bushes. He wore a grey tunic with many layers under it, a small sheath with a copper handle hung from his thin hips. He ran passed the fallen branches from the Karcess trees, his matching grey pants had many holes from falls and adventures, the soles of his black leather boots told tales of trips along this very trail.

Not to far from the boy was an older one. He was more cautious of the newly found trail. He pushed the golden blonde hair from his blue eyes, to see were the boy had went. Nocan trudged on behind; he wore a large pelt around his neck as a cape, it was held on by a large single strap that slung from his right shoulder. Near the end was a silver sword, nothing fancy but it was something. And in a world with fierce Aruals and Loaklens, the forest wasn't the safest place, so one had to be ready. His pants were very much like the younger ones, with fur covered mucks held together with leather straps.

"Kavner!" Nocan shouted at the boy, who put his finger to his mouth to silence him. They had stopped at a large shrubbery, Nocan just inches away.

"Nocan, I have been here many a time. And now I wish to share this with you." He looked through the hedge that hid them both. Water could be heard from the other side, which intrigued Nocan to a bit but never the less he must watch out for the younger, adventurous boy.

"Kavner, this is madness. We must return back before night falls, you know very well what these forests hold." He started to pull him up when Kavner made a hole in the shrub. Turning to look what was so important, he was shocked.

For behind the shrub were the Pixy Warriors of the Northern Plateau of Hemshire. There were eight or more bathing in the water. They all had the same look of dark brown hair and olive skin. But the faces were the only thing that separated them, their beauty was the talk of the kingdom, as well as the sorrow they bring. The misfortune that follows behind the pixies were even to much for the King to utter. But all Nocan could see was the beauty that seemed to emanate around them.

Kavner watched as Nocan's eyes began to widen, they were bathing in the Tears of the Forest. Each not ashamed of the other as they swam or loafed by the waters edge. Some even began to wash the others next to them, while others giggled. Nocan swallowed deeply, he had never seen a naked woman before, they seem to hypnotize him. He began to creep closer, only to be held back by Kavner.

"I first saw them four months ago upon my return home. I've seen them only on the 22nd of every month so far. I think it might be a routine or custom of theirs." He whispered. Nocan turned to face him, he put a hand on his long black hair and jostled it.

"You have done well, I am most impressed."

"I knew it would please you. I figure, you about to be 20, a man no less, it was time you saw the female forme." He said and leaned up against the plant. He looked down at the land below. Thinking of his next move, but Nocan had made his own. Nocan had snuck from the bushes to get closer to the pixies. They didn't notice him, far too busy into their bath. Kavner's mouth was a gap from Nocan's brash move. He knew he couldn't stay here, he picked a bunch of ferns and shrub and followed him.

He wasn't one to fight or get involved in Nocan's stupid ideas, but he knew that eight warriors would be to much for the both of them. "Nocan. Might I remind you that these pixies can either attack or summon pain upon us, they are stronger than the two of us combine." He hissed from behind his plant camouflage.

"Strong? No, WEAK!" Nocan yelled holding his sword over his head. He had done the one thing that he shouldn't have. The women looked at him and then at the boy behind the plants. Not saying a word they vanished in a spray of water, the cool mist landed on the boys faces. "See, weak." He sheathed his sword and pulled the plants from the younger boys hands.

"Let's get out of here. We mustn't let anyone know where we have been. Understood?" Nocan said and put an arm around him and made a path through the bushes. Kavner just rolled his eyes and walked with him.

The sun began to set, leaving the sky a canvas of wine reds and dark purples. The darkening clouds left the sky with black rays that broke the warm colours danced in the sky.

The forest got thicker the more they walked to the exit, but Nocan didn't not know where the exit was. He didn't want to tell Kavner, but he figured that he knew. The world around them began to blacken and become colder. Night had fallen quicker than they had thought.

"Superb, now we are lost. I knew that you bothering the pixies would bring trouble. Every fun outing we have end in trouble. Nocan are you even listening to me anymore?" He pressed on behind the older boy. "For once in your life, you really must listen to me-" he stopped in his tracks.

Nocan held his arm out to stop him. He was feet away from a Loaklen. The large cat, slept in a tree hollow. It could be made out from the rocks that lined the entrance. Kavner tried to back away, but he slipped on a mossy rock. The Loaklen's long ears shot up, and so did Kavner.

"Nocan, we must leave while we have a chance." He whispered and began to step away. Nocan stayed where we was, with his sword drawn and ready. Kavner got only a few feet away, when he was confronted by another Loaklen. The cat raised its body up onto its back legs and stood over them like a tree. It roared so loud that they had to cover their ears. The other did the same, only to be slashed at by Nocan. This angered it to no end, and began to swat at the two. Kavner cowered and evaded the Loaklens giant paws.

Nocan lashed out at the cat as it sprang to him. He was grabbed by its paws and brought to its long face. It opened the long jaws to show teeth the size of knives. Kavner saw the Loaklen bring Nocan closer to its mouth, only to be in the same place. The hands began to crush his body, slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. He tried and succeeded to get his sword only to drop it from a hard squeeze.

"N, Nocan…" He wheezed only to faint from the Loaklen's tight grasp.

Quickly looking back at the closing jaws, "I am Nocan of Contraria!" Swinging his sword to the cat's tongue, slicing it off instantly. The Loaklen dropped him as it went to all fours to regain its mindset. Nocan swung around and in a spray of blood, cut the belly of the cat that held the other boy. It shrieked in pain as it clawed at Nocan and slowly fell to the ground. It gave its last spasms of life as Nocan pulled Kavner from its tight arms.

The first Loaklen came back for the two. Blood rushed from its mouth as it crept closer. He placed Kavner down next to him to keep him anymore harm, he raised the darkened sword over his head, Out of the blue, the cat sprung on him. Knocking the sword from his hands. Nocan was face to face with the beast, the gore fell upon his neck. The Loaklen stood up again and came down as to crush him, it was stopped by Nocan. He used his strength to hold the cats arms up. His arms began to hurt from the weight coming down on him, he didn't want to lose, but it seemed all was lost. Closing his eyes to let the monster finish him off, a blast came from behind the cat. The whole monster had been blown up, Nocan lay in a pool of blood and the left over entrails.

Seeing what had caused such an explosion, he saw a man on a horse. The night made it hard to see, but the voice was recognizable.

"Get up Nocan! Grab your brother and follow me." A gravely voice spoke. Nocan did as he was told by collecting his brother in his arms and followed the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking?! You both could have been killed. You should be thankful I came looking for you when I did!" An armor clad man yelled at Nocan, he looked like Nocan but older by many years. He wore a large Arual pelt as a cape, with many layers of tunic and gold. He wore black pants with Arual fur around his waist. His boots matched Kavner's in look and style.

He sat next to a large fire pit used as the heat source in the room, it crackled and hissed as he scanned Nocan over. He did not approve of his attire, and his antics. A woman about the same age as the man came in a sat next to him.

Her eyes were red from the tears and worriment. She placed a pair of new clothes for Nocan to change into instead of the blood soaked ones he had on.

"Nocan, I was so worried about you. You know that you shouldn't put Kavner in such dangers as that. He loves you so much that he would follow you anywhere, and you must know that. Please, bathe and change." Her voice was soft and calm. Her nightdress was a pale green and went to her ankles. The blonde hair was braided and went down to her hips. Nocan bowed and left with the clothes. Closing the door behind him, he heard his father yell. He knew it was about him, so he pressed on.

"Yisme, that boy is going to get his brother or himself killed! How will Contraria be ruled by a fool?! It will not end well, if those two can't get a grip of their lives and what they mean to this kingdom, than they will never-" He shouted and stomped around.

"What they need is a father who is able to give them the love and attention they need. Now I must check upon the boys, excuse me Athmer " She said and got up and stepped out. Leaving him to stare into the fire. He tugged on his once black beard. He thought of what she had said. He did give them fatherly love, it's just that they never listen to him. He wasn't going to play to foolish children, he needed to make them into the future kings that they would be. Standing from his thoughts, he moved his way into the bedroom to change and get to bed.

Nocan had changed into his bed wear and moved down the hallways. Lit by candles and guarded by the finest warriors he made his way to Kavner's room. The door was a crack and his mother stepped out. She gave him a warm smile that made him forget the day. She gave him a hug and moved the hair from his eyes. He kissed her on the hand and they parted. He knocked on the door and he entered.

Kavner sat in his bed reading a book. He ate some fruit from his plate and looked up at Nocan. It was great to see Nocan wear something besides his peasant clothes. He always wondered why Nocan chose to wear skins of animals and not the metals of wealth. Putting his fork down, he shut the book.

Nocan sat on the foot of his bed, looking down. He was ashamed that he got Kavner hurt and wasn't able to protect himself from a Loaklen. He went for a grape on the plate and ate it quietly.

"Nocan. It is not your fault." Kavner said to break the silence. Nocan went for another grape and finished the lot on the plate. "Nocan, please."

"I am sorry. I am to be a man soon and I can't defend us from large cats. This is why father is ashamed of me. Kavner, you know not what is to be like me." He said and hung his head low. "How am I to be King, if I am a failure?"

Kavner despised when Nocan spoke of himself being king of Contraria. When ever he opened his mouth, it was about him ruling the kingdom. "Now, now. I'm sure father will put this behind him. After all, you will be 20, and soon you will be your own man. You'll go through the trials, and you'll be stuck out in the forest for some time. I'm glad I needn't go through that."

"You don't wish to be a warrior of Contraria? What will you do when you are at age?"

"I simply don't have the powers or strength that you possess. And mother will not have me be put in such a risk. I am a dud of the family. I will never amount to anything. _You_ will be king." Those last words stung him the most. Then he thought of something.

"Nocan, we must keep the pixies a secret. If anyone finds out, there certainly will be war or at least trouble for us."

"Do not worry, brother. When I become a man, I shall defend along side father. And I shall get far more naked women than the pixies today. Imagine the women that will line up just to get a look at me."

"Yes, you are a spitting image of father. But Nocan, be serious. This is important."

"All in good time. Soon, I shall take a bride, she must be elegant and also be good to fuck."

"Nocan! We can't say words of such taboo! Only the peasants say things like that, certainly not us of the House of Synos. What if mother heard you? Or worse, father?" Kavner sat up and held his head in his hands. Lying back into his pillows he thought.

"Needn't worry, for I am Nocan!" He got up taking the peach on the plate and went to the door. He waved Kavner 'good night' and walked out. Kavner was left with the door open, he didn't feel like getting up. He looked to his plate of grape vine sticks and a fork, waving his hand the door shut as quietly as he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Six years had past since the two turned 20. Both grew into the men they were to be. Nocan had grown a beard to match is fathers. His long blonde hair was held back by a blue headband. He stood 6' 2'' and was muscular from the days of training. He was able to battle with swords and arrows, he was the apple of his fathers eye. He was banned from wearing peasant clothes and must be presentable for the court.

Kavner had a different coming of age. He was still a thin man that was the same height as his mother. His hair was put in a long pony tail on his head that swept passed his shoulders. He wore as much gold and silver as he could carry, his attire was the same for many years. Tunics with many more under, but the newly dubbed cape fell to the floor. It's velvet red shown in the sun, with a soft fur of a Korak around his neck. It was his gift for his 20th. He continued to claim no powers for himself and went his way to be a shadow to Nocan.

He watched as Nocan was brought forth to the King. He was to be tested to be ruler. Seeing his parents swoon over Nocan's looks and proud to have him as the new king, made Kavner sick. He never liked Nocan, and the father that loved him. His mother came over to him, concerned for her youngest son.

"I hope that you are not disgruntled by your father. He just saw that Nocan had the right stuff to be ruler. He thought of you, too. Honey, please don't rain on your brother's big event." She said and side hugged him.

"You mean the way Nocan has rained upon my whole life?" He looked at her face, she didn't know what to make of this. "Mother please, I must admit that I feel anger towards my brother, but also at peace "

She tried to think of something reassuring but nothing came to mind. She weld up with tears and walked away. She did not know whether he was serious or just speaking out of turn.

"He will rule with an iron fist, I will rule with an iron will." He said to himself and backed out. He did not want to seem angry but it was spilling over. Quickly stepping into his quarters, he slipped in. He saw sitting on the bed was his long time friend, Solance.

Her back was turned to the door as she waited. Her dark red hair fell to the middle of her back, she wore her elegant sapphire blue dress and matching boots.

"I wanted to see Nocan's big day, but got sickened from the fanfare he got." She had a silver diadem with encrusted jewels. Her face was pale and smooth, with burning green eyes. He gave a sinister smile and went to greet her.

"My my, I didn't think that you would come here to see Nocan."

"'twas not Nocan I came to see. 'twas you." She spoke in very archaic ways when she wanted to be appealing to him. It worked. Holding her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

"Oh, Solance. You can be quite devilish when you wish to be. Tell me, is everything ready for tonight?" He said and brought her back to the bed to sit.

"Indeed I have. I know how much getting rid of Nocan means to you, so I made it extra special in my mind. You needn't worry, everything will go to plan. Now,I must go." She said, only to be brought in for a kiss. Kavner held her in place and probed her mouth with his tongue, their tongues intertwined. She began to push closer to him, holding the fur around his collar. He felt her getting needier and he liked that.

But she pulled away.

"When we get rid of Nocan, you may pleasure me as you like. But for now, that will do." She gave him a look of lust and vanished into thin air.

Bursting in the door was Nocan. He was coming to give his brother a hug. Squeezing him and bringing him up to his face, he hugged harder. Soon he realized the prominent bulge coming from his brother.

"I know you are excited for me, but wait until I am King! Ha HAA!" He dropped him from the air and on to the bed, he bounced so hard he fell off.

"Ha-ha ,Nocan. I assure you this is not from you. And I shall not raise anything for you as king. I am merely thinking of other things." He said and stayed on the floor away from Nocan's grasp.

"Do as you must brother! I must leave to join the warriors and speak of other things." Nocan began to walk out when Kavner stopped him.

"Nocan wait."

"Ah, so you wish to join the feast!"

"It's not that. Close the door. We have to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" He shut the door and came closer.

"I went outside and overheard the local peasant farmers talking." He said and brought Nocan to the table with matching chairs. They both brought their heads together.

"You went to the village?! When was this?"

"Just a few days ago, I went to a bar and over heard them. Do you recall those pixies we saw? Well, the farmer said that he saw some in the forest near his house. He claims that he heard them talking about taking revenge."

"Could they be talking about us, or another?" Nocan said and stroked his beard. Kavner looked down at his hands and went on.

"I'm not sure if it's _the_ same ones that you disturbed years ago, but I just heard what I heard. We must go to the bar again and see if we can track down the farmer and ask him more information."

"We have to tell father and arrange an army."

"No! No, we will just simply go to the bar tomorrow and ask. If it is the same ones, then we tell father. For now we must be patient."

"Hmm, you are right. If they have waited years for this then the won't attack so quickly. Kavner, we must keep this under wraps until we know. Not a word of this to anyone, anywhere, anytime." He said standing and getting to the door.

"Delighted to. Hold the door, I think I'll join the feast."

The feast had settled and the guests had gone home. Athmer had fallen asleep in his throne over looking the party. His wife decided to leave him there because it was always a struggle to get him up.

Solance was in Kavner's room and waited for the next move. She wore her silver diadem but a different outfit. It reflected different colours at different angles.

"I need you to make the guards lifeless statues for the time. And I shall make my way to the throne room." He said as she moved her arms in an x pattern in front of her. Her eyes shut as she cast her spell. She gave a smile when it was done. He returned the smile and disappeared in a flash of light. He reappeared behind the throne. He made his way to the front to view his father. He was still asleep and snoring loudly. His light feet didn't even make a sound as he rounded the chair. Standing on the right side of Athmer, he drew a silver knife.

He looked around at his surroundings. The moon came through the windows and a cool breeze blew past his face. Inhaling with his eyes closed, he looked down at the man in the chair. He gave a sad smiled and outstretched his arm, the blade was inches away from his left ear. With a second of thought and a tear, Kavner drove it into his neck. He pulled with great force across the mans neck. Athmer spattered and flailed, the sounds of gurgles came from his open throat. Kavner's whole hand had been stained with blood. He had never seen so much before that he just stared down into his father's throat. A slight ill feeling arose from his stomach, but it soon went away when he pulled the blade away. Athmer stayed in his chair where he sat, his face showed shock and fear. His once blue eyes had lost their luster and seem to turn grey. His head was facing Kavner in a way that seemed he was asking "_why_?" He looked at his father in sadness, when the morning came the kingdom will have known, the King is dead.

The floor was in a pool of blood and Kavner was sure not to step in it. He still held the knife and walked quietly out. He vanished and ended up in Nocan's room. Nocan slept nicely with a smile on his smug face. Kavner put the blade on the floor next to the door. He then, made the blood on him go to Nocan with a wave of his hands. His entire sheets and sleep attire was painted with his father's blood. His hands were also stained. Kavner looked at him for awhile, for he knew this would be the last time he ever saw his older brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

A scream. One scream was what the entire castle heard. It was the queen, she had found her husband dead in his chair. The very last place she ever saw him, and the very last place she wanted to see him dead. Killed in cold blood, the guards stood around with their heads hung low. For once, a fiend had gotten past them and took the greatest thing to them.

Kavner was second to see what was the problem. He came into the room and saw the blood that had overnight dried and became sticky. He had forgotten this and began to get sick again from the sight and the pain knowing that he did it. He began to break into tears and held his mother in his arms. They both cried, but she became worried about Nocan. Calling the guards to see if Nocan had been killed as well, they marched to his chamber. With a large kick, the door swung off the hinges. The sound made Nocan jolt from his bed.

Yisme came in to see the carnage that covered her son. She did not want to believe what she saw, Kavner came in behind her and saw the scene. With a sharp inhale, he saw the red that covered him.

"Nocan, this can't be." His voice wavered, more tears streamed down his face. His mother had left crying, leaving him standing with the guards.

"This is outrageous! What is the meaning of this joke?!" Nocan said looking down to the blood.

"This is no joke Nocan! Father is dead, and you are the only one who does not wake when mother screams. He was killed in his throne, and you are covered in his blood! Guards, Seize him!" He pointed and they did as told. Grabbing him by the wrist and pointing their weapons at him, bringing him out of the room and into the dungeon.

Kavner oversaw his brothers incarceration. And came close to the bars, he leaned over to see him.

"Nocan, why? You were to be king in weeks, you couldn't wait. Now you shall never be. I'm so sorry, Nocan." He turned on heel and walked up the stone steps and out. Nocan was left confused and afraid.


End file.
